degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions: New Start: Episode 17 "Beat It" (1)
Main Plot: Tristan (Owen and Mrs. Milligan are in the living room) Mrs. Milligan: I can't believe this Tristan has been missing for days and all the police can say is contact the shelters! There is something we're missing, Owen show me the picture again. (Owen shows the picture of Tristan similing at someone in a car) Owen: The police say that there is no information of who the person is but he's similing. Mrs. Milligan: Who does he know what a car? The police said three quarters of run aways come home in the week. Owen: So that's it we are suppose to wait. What if he doesn't come back. (Mrs. Milligan starts to tear up) Owen: Its okay I'm sure they"ll find him. Owen: I already checked all his friends at school, they haven't seen him. Mrs. Milligan: Where would he go? (Mrs. Milligan looks at the picture again) Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.) Sub Plot: Tori (Mrs. Santamaria drops Tori off at school. Tori is about to get out the car. Mrs. Santamaria stops her) Mrs. Santamaria: You know its time. Tori: Time for what? Mrs. Santamaria: To tell your father that you're pegnant. Tori: I can't. He would freak out. Mrs. Santamaria: No excuses. I told you we can keep this between me and you for a little while, your father is noticing. Its time to tell him. Tori: Alright. Mrs. Santamaria: Will make up a plan. See you later. (Tori gets out the car) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley and Mrs. Michaels are in Hayley's rehab center) Hayley: Another day in rehab. Mrs. Michaels: You need it. How is it going? Hayley: Great I guess. (Hayley's rehab counselor walks over) Ms. Johnson: Mrs. Michaels good to see you again. We meet before I'm Ms. Johnson, Hayley's counselor here. Mrs. Michaels: Yes I remember. Ms. Johnson: Hayley has been doing such a great job. At the rate she is going she'll be out of here in no time. Mrs. Michaels: Thats great I'm glad she is over coming her addiction. Ms. Johnson: The next secession is about to start soon. See you then Hayley. (Ms. Johnson walks away) Mrs. Michaels: I'll come pick you up later. (Mrs. Michaels leaves. Hayley huffs) Main Plot: Tristan (Owen knocks on Cam's door) Cam: Owen. Owen: Saunders I asked everyone except you have you seen Tristan? He ran away. (Cam is shocked) Cam: What! Owen: Yeah. Cam: Um. Owen: You probably haven't. Tell me if you do. (Owen Leaves. Cam closes the door. Tristan is there) Tristan: I can explain. Cam: You said you had something to tell me. But you're trying to stay here because you ran away. Tristan: I wasn't wanted at home. I couldn't go to either of my best friends Tori and Maya because they would call my mom. I have nowhere else to go. Cam: People are looking for you. People are worried. You have to go home. Tristan: I have nothing to go back too. I got into a huge fight with Owen and my mom and Owen hate me. Cam: Fine. But only for a little while my billet parents are away for a few days then you have to go home. Tristan: Thank you. Sub Plot: Tori (Tori walks into class. She sits next to Maya. Maya is reading music sheets. Tori huffs Maya doesn't notice. Tori huffs again and still no answer) Tori: Maya! Maya: Yeah? Tori: I have a big delema. Maya: I really don't want to get involed with you and Zig. Tori: Its not Zig this time. My dad is starting to notice that I'm pregnant he's seeing signs. Maya: Maybe that's for the best you have to tell him sometime. Tori: But I don't know how he would take it. Maya: Well it took your mom sometime but she's okay with it now. Its going to be the same with your dad. Tori: But what if its not. Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is in a room for a secession. She bumps into a guy and a girl) James: Woah watch where you're going. Hayley: I can say the same to you. Melanie: She's a sassy one. Hayley: What do you expect being locked up in here for days. James: It looks like you need a break. Hayley: I do. (James and Melanie simile at each other) James: Come with us. Hayley: Why? Melanie: Just come. Hayley: But the secession is about to start. James: You said you needed a break. (Hayley feels pressured) Hayley: Fine. Where to? Main Plot: Tristan (Tristan is on facerange looking at pictures of his mom and brother. Tristan misses them. Cam walks in) Tristan: Oh and you can't tell Maya she would tell my mom where I'm at. Cam: Me and Maya haven't talked for a few weeks. Tristan: Why? Cam: I got into a fight with Austin. And Maya broke up with me for Austin so. Tristan: Wow I missed a lot. Sorry to hear. Cam: Its okay. (Trent come in the house) Trent: I'm back. (He sees Tristan) Trent: What is this fag doing here? Tristan: I can say the same to you jerk. Cam: Um. Me and Trent are in the same home for a little bit and Tristan had no other place to go. Trent: He can't stay here! Tristan: You always have something to say. Cam: Guys come on stop fighting. Trent: Keep gayboy here if you want. I'm going back out. (Trent leaves) Tristan: (Sarcastic) This is super. I should go. (Tristan starts to get his things) Cam: Wait. People are looking for you. So you won't make it far. Its probably best if you stay here for a couple of days to cool down then go back home. Tristan: You're right. Sub Plot: Tori (Tori is in her room. Her dad walks in) Mr. Santamaria: I just found out another pagent is coming up. I'm surprised you didn't tell me. Tori: I don't think I'm going to enter this year. Mr. Santamaria: What why? You always enter. Tori: Its just um a lot going on right now. Mr. Santamaria: Okay. I'm about to go out to get dinner what would you like? Tori: Chocolate cake, (Mr. Santamaria notices something not right) Mr. Santamaria: Um okay I'll get them. You'll been different lately. (Mr. Santamaria leaves. Tori looks worried) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley, James, and Melanie are on the roff of the rehab center) Hayley: Why are we here? James: This is where me and my friend here come to chill, get away from this hell hole they call rehab. Hayley: Really? On the roff. James: Its the only place we get down time in here. By the why I'm James. Melanie: And I'm Melanie. Hayley: I'm Hayley. James: Aren't you that goodie-two-shoes every counselor in this place is talking about. (Melanie starts mocking the counselors) Melanie: She is doing so good, she gives me hope again. (James laughs) Hayley: Haha keep making fun. Melanie: What did you do to get in here anyway? If you're so good. Hayley: I started taking speed I got addicted. I crashed my car because of it. James: Thats pretty bad ass. Melanie: You think everything is bad ass. Hayley: How did you guys get into rehab? James: I thought meth. Melanie: Its drinking for me. Hayley: Okay. Talking to you two made me realize I should be at the secession. So I'm just going to go. James: Come on. You said you needed a break. Hayley: Yes but taking a break won't make me better. Melanie: Geez you need to relax. Go with the flow you know. James: You let those counselors boss you around. (Melanie takes out beer from her bag) Melanie: Drink some. Hayley: I'm okay. James: You can't let them tell you who to be you know. If you want to keep taking speed keep taking it. (James grabs a beer. Hayley hesitats) Hayley: I'll take a beer. Melanie: There you go! James: Now the fun can begin. (Hayley takes a beer. She starts drinking) Main Plot: Tristan (Cam is about to leave for hockey practice) Cam: I have to go to hockey practice. So I won't be back til later. Tristan: Quick question if Trent is staying with you for a little while then where is Hayley? Cam: She got sent to rehab. She took drugs then crashed her car. Tristan: And I wasn't there to help her I'm such a bad friend. Cam: You're not. Well I have to go. (Cam leaves) Sub Plot: Tori (Tori is at her locker. Her shirt is tight. Zig walks up to her) Zig: Tori. Tori: What do you want? Zig: We need to talk. Tori: I don't want to talk to you so no. Zig: Come on. (Zig hands Tori his hoodie) Zig: I see you're trying to hide your bump. Tori: Its getting harder to hide. Not that you care. Zig: I do care. I made a mistake. What I'm saying is I want to be there. Tori: Save your lies for someone else! (Tori tosses Zig back his hoodie. She walks away) (Later, Tori is outside of Degrassi on the bench. Maya walks up) Maya: How did it go with your dad? Tori: I didn't tell him yesterday. It wasn't the right time. Maya: It never seems to be. Tori: Who's side are you on? Maya: Okay sorry. Tori: Be honest do I look that much pregnant? Maya: To be honest, yeah I can notice. I think the longer you keep it from your dad its just going to be more trouble. (The bell rings. Maya walks away. Tori looks worried) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is walking down a hallway in the rehab center. She is walking wobbly from drinking beer. Ms. Johnson sees her) Ms. Johnson: Hayley why weren't you at your secession? Hayley: Um. Something important came up. (Hayley tries to walk away) Ms. Johnson: Why do you smell like beer? (Later, Hayley and Ms. Johnson are in her office) Ms. Johnson: Were you drinking beer? Hayley: No. Can you stop asking that. Ms. Johnson: Another counselor told me that they saw you with James and Melanie. Hayley: So. Ms. Johnson: You shouldn't be with them. They are trouble, they're going to take you down the wrong path, trust me. Hayley: Trust you, I barely even know you. (Hayley storms out the office fast) Ms. Johnson: Hayley. Main Plot: Tristan (The next day, Tristan gets an email from Facerange from Trent saying "Leave now before I make you and we wouldn't want that would we". Tristan deletes the message) Sub Plot: Tori (Tori is in an empty hallway at her locker. She calls her dad) Tori: Hey dad. Can we go out later there's something I need to tell you. Third Plot: Hayley (James and Melanie are in a hallway. Sitting on a bench) Hayley: What are you guys up to? Melanie: Were about to skip another secession and go up to the roff. Hayley: Oh. I had fun yesterday. James: You just needed to get away from all this, you know. Hayley: I know. Can I go to the roff with too? James: Yeah lets go. ( Later, Hayley, James, and Melanie are on the roff. Drinking beer) Hayley: So then the guy Zig tells me that he still likes Tori and has to decide what he wants to do. Melanie: That's a guy for you. Breaks a girls heart another girl falls for him he breaks her heart too. James: Not all guys what about me. Melanie: You're an exception. (Melanie talks on and on. James brushes Hayley's hair aside) James: That Zig guy made a mistake. (James kisses Hayley's neck. Hayley looks at him) James: Is this okay? Hayley: Uh. I don't really know you. James: It doesn't matter. (James kisses Hayley. She kisses back. Melanie notices) Melanie: Okay. Main Plot: Tristan (Tristan is in the kitchen. Trent walks in) Trent: I see you didn't take my warning Tristan: And I see you're still a jerk who is trying to scare me its not working. No ones scared of you. Trent: Oh really. Dakota seems to be, everytime he sees me he runs in panic. Its time for you to go I'm tired of talking to you about it. Tristan: I'm not going to let you boss me around. Trent: Your call but remember I can tell Owen that you're here. Tristan: You can't. Trent: I can do what I want. Or instead of telling Owen I can do something else. So leave now before you get hurt. (Trent walks away) Sub Plot: Tori (Tori, Mrs. Santamaria, and Mr. Santamaria are at Little Miss Steaks) Mr. Santamaria: The food looks great. (He notices Tori isn't eating her food) Mr. Santamaria: What's wrong sweetie. I thought that was your favorite meal from here. Tori: It is. I just haven't been liking it lately. Mr. Santamaria: Okay. So what has been going on? How come you and Zig broke up? Tori: Dad. Mr. Santamaria: Sorry. I know I'm your dad not your friend. Mrs. Santamaria: Tori has something to tell you. Mr. Santamaria: What is it? Tori: Yeah I've been keeping a secret from you. Mr. Santamaria: A secret? Tori: Yeah. Mr. Santamaria: Well go on tell. Tori: (Nervous) Okay. Uh. I'm pregnant. (Mr. Santamaria looks shocked) Mr. Santamaria: You're pregnant. How? Tori: Me and Zig had sex. Mr. Santamaria: You knew about this? Mrs. Santamaria: Yes. For weeks. Mr. Santamaria: Why am I just finding out about this? Why didn't you tell me! Tori: I was going to. Mr. Santamaria: But? Tori: I'm embarrassed and scared people at school just stare at me. I'm going to be a teen mother my life is going to change forever. Now you know why Zig dumped me. (An awkward silence) Third Plot: Hayley (Hayley is infront of the rehab center. Mrs. Michaels drives up. She gets out of her car) Mrs. Michaels: Ready to go? Hayley: Yeah. (James come out and stops her) James: Wait up. I had fun earlier today. Hayley: Yeah me too. James: I have to go, but I have a gift for you. (James hands her a little box. He walks away. She opens the box speed is in there) Mrs. Michaels: You coming. Hayley: I'm coming now. (Hayley puts the speed in the pocket and walks to the car) Main Plot: Tristan (Tristan is watching tv. Trent walks in) Trent: You're still here. Tristan: I'm not going to let you ran me over. Not now not ever! Trent: You talk big fag. But this is my last warning. If you don't leave I'll make you wish you did. (Trent walks away. Tristan looks kinda worried) Category:Blog posts